Recarnation or not, you are still my daughter
by dr.eam'my fa.ntasy
Summary: Sakura and co. goes back to Hogwarts. Sakura is Dumbledore's grandaughter! And lots, lots more! SS & ET plus other coupling if you want! Please R&R! HITAUS
1. Chapter 1: Syaoran and Eriol's arrival

Tittle: Daughter of Clow  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and CCs. They belong to Clamp and R.K.Rowling.  
  
(A/N: Hope you like it!)  
  
~~~~~ Story ~~~~~  
  
A pretty girl with honey brown hair was talking pictures at the Daidouji studio. Her name was Kinomoto Sakura. She was forced by her friend Daidouji Tomoyo to take 'some' snap shots for the magazine and because of some 'reasons' she had no choice but to do it. After 'loads' of pictures, they all went home.  
  
~~~ At Sakura's and Tomoyo's mansion ~~~ (Yup! They live together)  
  
"Mou, Tomoyo next time you want me to take pictures remember to inform me first before you drag me into the studio" A very tired Sakura said. (Sakura is the famous singer and Tomoyo is the famous designer)  
  
"But Sakura, if I told you, you would definitely run away before I could explain what you are going to do!"  
  
"Alright, I'm going to bed remember to wake me up in the morning for our jog!" Sakura said as she went upstairs for bed.  
  
~~~ In the morning ~~~  
  
"Sakura wake up time for our jog work out!" Tomoyo said shaking a still sleeping Sakura.  
  
"Alright, alright I'm coming"  
  
"You better be"  
  
"Here are the clothes for our jog and hurry up!'  
  
Sakura woke up and walked into the toilet and went to change. Inside she found what Tomoyo had given her. It was a long pair of track pants of pink with cherry blossoms, a shirt that was very loose and a pink sweatband. .  
  
"Come on lets go!" Tomoyo said she as wearing something like Sakura's only that hers was lavender and had plum blossoms.  
  
~~~ Out side ~~~  
  
"Lets go to the park then back here again. To not draw attention." And with that, they set off.  
  
They jogged around the park and stopped for a drink.  
  
Halfway drinking, they heard some familiar voices. They turned around and saw.  
  
~*~*~ Sakura's Pov ~*~*~  
  
After we stopped for a drink, Tomoyo and I heard some familiar voices. We turned around and saw. Syaoran and Eriol! We ran into them and gave them a big hug.  
  
Words could be heard from the park to the next park.  
  
"SSSSYYYYAAAAOOOORRRRAAAANNNN!"  
  
"EEEERRRRIIIIOOOOLLLL!"  
  
"We missed you!" Sakura and Tomoyo said.  
  
~*~*~*~ Normal Pov ~*~*~*~  
  
Both Syaoran and Eriol winced. It had been a long time since they met and both of them wanted to give both girls a surprise at first. But now, they had found out.  
  
Syaoran was wearing a green track pants with a green t-shirt and Eriol was wearing wear the same as Sayoran except that his colour was blue.  
  
"Hi! Sakura, Tomoyo how were you these past few years?" Eriol said  
  
"H..h..i.i.. S..Sakura. H..o..w are yo..u?" Sayoran said then followed by a blush on his cheeks.  
  
Tomoyo was busy taping the scene while Eriol was watching was amusement.  
  
"Come on lets go to my house and have lunch!" Sakura cheerfully said since Sayoran and Eriol returned after those long years.  
  
~*~*~*~ At Sakura's house ~*~*~*~  
  
Just then, two owls appeared and landed on the Sakura's hands. One was pink cherry and the other was voilet.  
  
Sakura picked up her owl and gasped. It was from her grandfather, Albus Dumbledore the famous wizard in all time.  
  
She and the others opened hers Eriol and Syaoran's. It said. (Sakura, Syaoran and eriol's letter are combined because they go there for a reason)  
  
The three of them were going to Hogwarts to be teachers. And both Syaoran and Eriol get to meet Sakura's grandfather.  
  
After the boys accepted the offer, Sakura wrote a note.  
  
Dear grandfather, we accept your offer and will be going to Hogwarts with Tomoyo as well to make sure she arrives safely. Syaoran Eriol and I will not be using a wand for a reason. We will meet you at Hogwarts because we will be going to Hogwarts with Tomoyo.  
  
Lots of love  
  
Sakura  
  
So how was it? Second chapter coming soon  
  
sakura_loves_syaoran 


	2. Chapter 2: To Diagon Alley

Tittle: Daughter of Clow  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and CCS. They belong to Clamp.  
  
~*~*~*~*~ Story ~*~*~*~*~  
  
Tomoyo opened her letter and it said  
  
Dear Miss Daidouji,  
  
We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all the necessary  
  
books and equipment. You will be placed in fifth-year.  
  
Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by on later than 31 July.  
  
Yours Sincerely,  
  
Minerva McGonagall Deputy Headmistress  
  
The second paper said  
  
HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY  
  
Uniforms Fifth-years students will require: Three sets of plain work robes (black) One plain pointed hat (black) for daywear  
  
3. One pair of protective gloves (drangon hide or similar)  
  
4.One winter cloak (black, sliver fastenings Please note that all pupils should carry nametags  
  
Set Books All students should have a copy of each of the following:  
  
The standard Book of Spells (Grade 5) by Miranda Goshawk  
  
A history of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot  
  
Magical Theory by Adalbery Waffling  
  
A beginners' Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch  
  
One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phylida Spore  
  
Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger  
  
Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Nwet Scamander  
  
The Dark Forces: A Guide to self-protection by Quentin Trimble  
  
Other Equipment 1 wand 1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2) 1 set glass or crystal phials 1 telescope 1 set brass scales  
  
Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad  
  
Tomoyo was shocked that she was a witch. She only knew that Sakura, Syaoran and Eriol had powers. Never had she dreamed that she had powers. She only loved making clothes for her kawaii Sakura-chan.  
  
Finally Sakura broke the silence.  
  
"Syao-Kun, Eriol-kun where is Diagon Alley?"  
  
"Some where in London" Came Eriol's voice.  
  
~*~*~*~ Next Day ~*~*~*~  
  
"Eriol, how do we get to London?" Tomoyo said  
  
"Teleportation" he answered back  
  
"Oh!"  
  
"Ready?"  
  
"Ready!" The three said and off they went.  
  
~*~*~*~ In Diagon Alley ~*~*~*~  
  
"Wow!" said Sakura and Tomoyo both looking wide-eyed.  
  
"Alright, first we go to the Wizard's bank Gringotts then we can go to any shop and start buying the staff we need".  
  
~*~*~*~ Gringotts bank ~*~*~*~  
  
As they reached a snowy-white building which towered over the other little shops. Standing beside its was a pair of bronze doors, wearing a uniform of scarlet and gold was-  
  
"A goblin" Eriol said just before Tomoyo could ask him.  
  
The goblin was about a head shorter than Tomoyo. He had a swarthy, clever face, a pointed beard and, Tomoyo noticed very long fingers and feet. He bowed as they walked inside. Now they were facing a pair of second doors, sliver and gold this time, with words engraved in black:  
  
Enter stranger but take heed  
  
Of what awaits the sin of greed,  
  
For those who take, but do not earn,  
  
Must pay most dearly in their turn,  
  
So if you seek beneath our floors  
  
A treasure that was never yours,  
  
Thief, you have been warned, beware  
  
Of finding more than treasures there.  
  
"Wow! This is really neat." Sakura said  
  
"That's why nobody would be mad to try to rob Gringotts" Eriol said  
  
A pair of goblins bowed them through the sliver and gold doors and they were in a vast marble hall. About a hundred more goblins were sitting on high stools behind a long counter, scribbling in large ledgers, weighing coins on brass scales, examining precious stones through eyeglasses. There were too many doors to count leading off the hall, and yet more goblins were showing people in and out of it.  
  
Sakura, Tomoyo, Syaoran and Eriol made their way to the counter.  
  
"Morning," said Eriol to a free goblin. "We've come to take some money out of Mr. Reed's safe."  
  
"And do you have his key, sir?"  
  
"Here," Eriol said handing the goblin a small golden key.  
  
But the goblin was not listening, it was bust staring at Sakura crystal/gem star on her forehead. (Sorry forgot to mention it in the first chapter)  
  
"Here is the key!" Now noticing Eriol standing in front of him getting angry by the minute, it took the key.  
  
"Very well," he said, handing it back to Eriol, "I will have someone to take you all down to the vaults. Griphook!"  
  
Griphook was yet another goblin.  
  
Griphook held the door open for them.  
  
Sakura and Tomoyo, who had expected more marble floors, was surprised.  
  
They were in a narrow stone passageway lit with flaming torches. It sloped steeply downwards and there were little railway tracks on the floor.  
  
Griphook whistled and a small cart came hurtling up the tracks towards them.  
  
The four climbed in and they were off.  
  
At first they just hurtled through a maze of twisting passages.  
  
Sakura tried to remember, right, left, right, left. Middle fork, left, right, but it as impossible.  
  
The rattling cart seemed to know its own way, because Griphook wasn't steering.  
  
The three's eyes (except Eriol's) were stung with tears as the cold air rushed past them, but they tried to keep them wide-awake.  
  
Once, they thought they saw a burst of fire at the end of a passage and twisted around to see if it was a dragon, but too late- they plunged even deeper, passing an underground lake where huge stalactites and stalagmites grew from the ceiling and floor.  
  
At last they reached Clow Red's vault.  
  
Vault seven hundred and seventy-seven.  
  
Griphook unlocked the door. A lot of blue smoke came blowing out, and as it cleared, Tomoyo gasped. Inside were mounds of gold coins. Columns of sliver. Heaps of little bronze Knuts.  
  
"All yours" smiled Eriol.  
  
"Clow Reed left it for you when he died. Sakura, Syaoran and I need not need to use the coins because we can use magic to created them" Eriol explained.  
  
All Tomoyo's - it was incredible.  
  
Eriol helped Tomoyo pile some of it into a bag.  
  
"The gold ones are Galleons," Eriol explained to the three." Seventeen sliver Sickles to a Galleon and twenty-nine Knuts to a Sickle, its easy enough. Right, this should be enough for a couple of terms, we'll keep the rest safe for you in here."  
  
So that's the end of chapter 2 stay tuned for chapter 3.  
  
sakura_loves_syaoran 


	3. Chapter 3: Boarding the Hogwarts Express

Tittle: Daughter of Clow  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and CCS. They belong to Clamp and J.K.Rowling.  
  
~~~~~ Story ~~~~~  
  
They bought Tomoyo's books in a shop called Flourish and Blotts where the shelves were stacked to the ceiling with books as large as paving stones bound in leather; books the size of postage stamps in covers of silk; books full of peculiar symbols and a few books with nothing in them at all.  
  
Sakura almost had to drag Syaoran away from Curses and Counter-Curses (Bewitch your Friends and Befuddle your Enemies with the Latest Revenges: Hair Loss, Jelly-Legs, Tongue-Tying and much, much more) by Professor Vindictus Viridian.  
  
Sakura bought a book about crystals and gems. She wanted to find out about the crystal star on her forehead.  
  
Then they visited the apothecary's, which was fascinating enough to make up for its horrible smell, a mixture of bad eggs and rotted cabbages.  
  
Barrels of slimy stuff stood on the floor, jars of herbs, dried roots and bright powders lined the walls, bundles of feathers, strings of fangs and snarled claws hung from the ceiling.  
  
Twenty minutes later, they left Eeylops Owl Emporium, which had been dark and full of rustling and flickering, jewel-bright eyes.  
  
Tomoyo bought a snowy-white owl with blue eyes and named it lavender.  
  
Sakura had walked to the back and spotted a cage covered with cloth. Inside was a baby tiger. It had a blue crystal star on its forehead, pink fur and white strips.  
  
She asked the shopkeeper why was it not on sale.  
  
"Whenever someone tries to touch it, it would use it claws to scratch us" she explained. "So that's why no one wants to buy it."  
  
Sakura went over to touch it and surprisingly, it did not scratch her. The tiger just licked the hand of Sakura's.  
  
"How much is it?"  
  
"Just one galleon will do miss."  
  
"Here!" Sakura said tossing the coin.  
  
"Thank you." The shopkeeper said with delight as she had sold the tiger away as nobody wants to but it.  
  
Sakura left the shop with the baby tiger in her arms.  
  
The tiger would scratch Tomoyo, Syaoran or Eriol if they touched Sakura or itself.  
  
So every one was to make sure that they don't go too near to Sakura.  
  
"Just the wand left now Tomoyo." Said Eriol  
  
The last shop was narrow and shabby. Peeling gold letters over the door read Ollivanders: Makers of Fine Wands since 382 BC.  
  
A single wand lay on a faded purple cushion in the dusty window.  
  
A tinkling bell rang somewhere in the depths of the shop as they stepped inside.  
  
It was a tiny place, empty except for three spindly chairs which Sakura, Syaoran and Eriol sat to wait.  
  
Then out of nowhere, a soft voice spoke. "Good Afternoon,"  
  
Tomoyo jumped.  
  
An old man was standing before them, his wide, pale eyes shining like moons through the gloom of the shop.  
  
"Hello," said Tomoyo awkwardly.  
  
"Ah yes," said the man. "Yes, yes. I thought I'd be seeing you soon. Miss Daidouji."  
  
And he also turned to Sakura.  
  
"Hello there, Sakura. How have you been?"  
  
"Fine. Uncle Oiilvander." Sakura said smiling.  
  
And he turned back to Tomoyo again.  
  
"Now- Miss Daidouji. He said turning to Tomoyo, Let me see." He pulled a long tape measure with sliver markings out of his pocket.  
  
"Which is your wand arm?"  
  
"Huh?" Said Tomoyo.  
  
"He means you which handed!" Sakura explained.  
  
"Hold out your arm. That's it." He measured Tomoyo from shoulder to finger then wrist to elbow, shoulder to floor, knee to armpit and round she head.  
  
As he measured, he said, " Every Ollivander wand has a core of powerful magical substance, Miss Daidouji. We use unicorn hairs, phoenix tail feathers and the heart stings of dragons.  
  
No two Ollivander wands are the same, just as no two unicorns, dragons or phoenixes are quite the same.  
  
And of course, you will never get such good results with another wizard's wand.  
  
Tomoyo suddenly realized that the tape measure, which was measuring between her nostrils, was doing this on its own.  
  
Mr. Ollivander was fitting around the shelves, taking down boxes.  
  
"That will do," he said, and the tape measure crumpled into a heap on the floor.  
  
"Right then, Miss Daidouji. Try this one. Beechwood and dragon heartstring. Nine inches. Nice and flexible. Just take it and give it a wave."  
  
Tomoyo took the wand and (feeling foolish) waved it around a bit, but Mr. Ollivander snatched it out of she hand almost at once.  
  
"Maple and phoenix feathers. Seven inches. Quite whippy. Try- "  
  
Tomoyo tried- but she had hardly raised the wand when it, too, was snatched back by Mr. Ollivander.  
  
"No, no - here ebony and unicorn hair, eight and a half inches, springy. Go on, go on, try it out."  
  
Tomoyo tried. And tried. She had no idea what Mr. Ollivander was waiting for.  
  
The pile of tried wands was mounting higher and higher on the spindly chair, but the more wands Mr. Ollivander pulled from the shelves, the happier he seemed to become.  
  
"Tricky customer, eh? Not to worry, we'll find the perfect match here somewhere- I wonder, now- yes, why not- unusual combination- violets and phoenix feather, eleven inches, nice and supple."  
  
Tomoyo took the wand. She felt sudden warmth in her fingers.  
  
She raised the wand above her head, bought it swishing down through the dusty air and a stream of sliver and gold sparks shot from the end like a firework, throwing dancing spots of light on to the walls.  
  
Sakura and Eriol clapped.  
  
"Alright here is your wand take good care of it will you?"  
  
"Sure!" Tomoyo said happily.  
  
Tomoyo paid for the wand and went out of the door with the others.  
  
The four's last month was spent at Eriol's mansion  
  
Sakura, kero, Yue and cherry stayed in her room for the last day. (Cherry's the tiger)  
  
She told them something about tomorrow.  
  
She said " When we get on the train, Yue, you and kero stick to me while I hold cherry in my arms."  
  
"Alright?" Sakura said.  
  
Kero and Yue both said " ok!"  
  
The day came when the four went to King's Cross-Station.  
  
~~~~~ King's Cross Station ~~~~~  
  
"What platform is it." A gentle voice that belonged to no other than Kinomoto Sakura said  
  
"Nine and three-quarters." A boy with amber eyes said.  
  
"Oh!" The card mistress said.  
  
"So where is platform nine and three-quarters anyway?" Kero asked  
  
"Hmm. No idea" their mistress replied back.  
  
"Why not we ask the family of red hair and the two others over there." The recarnation of Clow Reed said.  
  
"Excuse us but how do we get on platform nine and three-quarters?"  
  
"Oh it is simple really, all you have to do is walk straight at the barrier between platform nine and ten. Don't stop and don't be scared you'll crash into it that's very important. Best do it with a bit of a run if you nervous." The one known as the mother said.  
  
The four paired up in twos and first came Sakura and Syaoran then came Eriol and Tomoyo.  
  
They arrived shortly on platform nine and three-quarters.  
  
A scarlet steam engine was waiting next to the platform packed with people. A sign overhead said Hogwarts Express, 11 o'clock.  
  
The gang pressed on through the crowd until they found an empty compartment near the end of the train.  
  
A few minutes later, a knock was heard on the door. Opened was a girl with bushy brown hair, a bot with red hair and a jet black hair boy with glasses.  
  
"Do you mind all the compartments are full." The girl said.  
  
"No, Not at all." Sakura replied back.  
  
After everyone was comfy, the girls introduced themselves.  
  
"I'm Hermione Granger, this is Ron Weasley and the last one is Harry Potter."  
  
"Well, I'm Kinomoto Sakura, this is Daidouji Tomoyo, Li Syaoran and Hiiragizawa Eriol."  
  
"We've never seen you before are you new here?" Hermione said.  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"What's that on your- " Harry began talking but was interrupted by Sakura.  
  
"Don't ask about mine if I don't ask about yours." Sakura snapped back  
  
"Sorry." Harry said in a very sorry manner.  
  
"It's ok. Everyone is always like this." Sakura said returning to her cherry mood.  
  
"Is that a baby tiger?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Yes, but don't touch it, it may scratch you or worse bite you." Tomoyo said.  
  
"Why?" Hermione said becoming more and more curious by the minute.  
  
"Look"  
  
Tomoyo showed a few scratches that Cherry made.  
  
"Here," Syaoran said showing Hermione the most scratches Cherry has made to him.  
  
Apparently, Syaoran almost stood too close to Sakura.  
  
"You don't want to have a lot of scratches and bites do you? Just don't go too near Sakura or Cherry and you'll be fine." Eriol said  
  
"Come on we better change into our school robes."  
  
"No thanks, Syaoran, Eriol and I won't have to change."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Oh you'll see sooner or later." Sakura said in a very mysterious voice  
  
Instead of black, Tomoyo's robes were dark purple.  
  
Sakura, Syaoran and Eriol too changed into something else.  
  
Sakura wore a blue coat and pink tank top with a white skirt down to her heels. It had cherry blossom designs on it. And she wore yellow sandals.  
  
Syaoran was wearing a green shirt and black pants.  
  
Eriol was wearing a blue blouse and blue pants  
  
That's it for chapter 3, stay tuned for chapter 4! Coming right up!  
  
sakura_loves_syaoran 


	4. Chapter 4: The arrival

Tittle: Daughter of Clow  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and CCS. They belong to Clamp and J.K.Rowling  
  
(A/N: In this story, Tomoyo is 17, Sakura, Syaoran and Eriol are 19. And Sakura's hair has always been until her ankles. So if she is moving, her hair will sway to either the left or the right. And the guardians have to use this kind of magic to protect Sakura and co.)  
  
"Come on we better change into our school robes. We will be reaching Hogwarts in a few minutes "  
  
"No thanks, Syaoran, Eriol and I won't have to change."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Oh you'll see sooner or later." Sakura said in a very mysterious voice.  
  
Harry, Ron and Hermione were all very curious. But they didn't say it.  
  
Tomoyo, Harry, Ron and Hermione soon changed into their school robes.  
  
Instead of black, Tomoyo's robes were dark purple.  
  
Sakura, Syaoran and Eriol too changed into something else.  
  
Sakura wore a blue coat and pink tank top with a white skirt down to her heels. It had cherry blossom designs on it. And she wore yellow sandals.  
  
Syaoran was wearing a green shirt and black pants.  
  
Eriol was wearing a blue blouse and blue pants.  
  
Then, Sakura peered out of the window.  
  
It was getting dark. She could see mountains and forests under the deep- purple sky.  
  
The train did seem to be slowing down.  
  
A voice echoed through the train: We will be reaching Hogwarts in five minutes' time. Please leave your luggage on the train, it will be taken to the school separately."  
  
The train slowed right down and finally stopped.  
  
People pushed their way towards the door and out on to a tiny, dark platform.  
  
Sakura shivered in the cold night air.  
  
Then a lamp came bobbing over the heads of the students and Harry, Ron and Hermione heard a familiar voice: " Firs'-years! Firs' years over here!"  
  
"Alright there you three?"  
  
Hagrid's big hairy face beamed over the sea of heads.  
  
And beside him was the head master, Professor Dumbledore!  
  
They were very shocked, Dumbledore never waited for anyone.  
  
Then, from the entrance of the train there was a cry of  
  
" GRANDFATHER!"  
  
Out came Sakura and co. behind her. Sakura ran towards Dumbledore hugging him in the middle.  
  
The three stared at him in shock. They never knew that Dumbledore had a grand daughter.  
  
" Hello little Cherry Blossom!" Dumbledore said .  
  
"Grandfather, I missed you so much" Tears of joy were forming in Sakura's eyes.  
  
Dumbledore looked at the once his little Cherry Blossom grand daughter now a beautiful gown up teenager in front of him and said:  
  
"And I missed you too Cherry Blossom dear."  
  
The platform was getting crowded by the minute as they spoke.  
  
"Come on lets get back to the castle and talk."  
  
Dumbledore created a large ball for everyone to fit in and with that the eight of them (including, Kero, Yue, Spinal, Ruby and cherry) they disappeared inside the ball and flew into the castle.  
  
~~~ At Harry's ~~~  
  
Harry, Ron and Hermione took one last look at them before following the rest of the school out onto a mud track, where at least a hundred stagecoaches awaited the remaining students, each pulled, Harry could only assume, by an invisible horse, because when they climbed inside one and shut the door, the coach set off all by itself, bumping and swaying in procession.  
  
The coach smelled faintly of mould and straw.  
  
As the carriage trundled towards a pair of magnificent wrought-iron gates, flanked with stone columns topped with winged boars.  
  
And after they arrived, they went in to the Great Hall with the other students. And joined the rest of their schoolmates.  
  
~~~~~ At the castle ~~~~~  
  
"Oh hurry up," Ron moaned, beside Harry. "I could eat a Hippogriff."  
  
The words were no sooner out of his mouth than the doors of the Great Hall opened, and silence fell. Professor McGonagall was leading a long line of first-years up to the top of the Hall.  
  
Professor McGonagall now placed a three-legged stool on the ground before the first-years and Tomoyo, on top of it, an extremely old. Dirty, patched wizard's hat. The first-years stared at it. So did everyone else. For a moment, there was silence. Then near the brim opened wide like a mouth and the hat broke into a song:  
  
"A thousand years or more ago,  
  
When I was newly sewn,  
  
There lived four wizards of renown,  
  
Whose names are still well known:  
  
Bold Gryffindor, from wild moor,  
  
Fair Ravenclaw, from glen,  
  
Sweet Hufflepuff, from valley broad,  
  
Shrewd Slytherin, from fen.  
  
They shared a wish. A hope, a dream,  
  
They hatched a daring plan  
  
To educate young sorcerers  
  
Thus Hogwarts School began.  
  
Now each of these four founders  
  
Formed their own house, for each  
  
Did value different virtues  
  
In the ones they had to teach.  
  
By Gryffindor, the bravest were  
  
Prized far beyond the rest;  
  
For Ravenclaw, the cleverest  
  
Would always be the best;  
  
For Hufflepuff, hard workers were  
  
Most worthy of admission;  
  
And power-hungry Slytherin  
  
Loved those of great ambition.  
  
While still alive they did divide  
  
Their favourites from the throng,  
  
Yet how to pick the worthy ones  
  
When they were dead and gone?  
  
'Twas Gryffindor who found the way,  
  
He whipped me off his head  
  
The founders put some brains in me  
  
So I could choose instead!  
  
Now slip me snug about your ears,  
  
I've never yet been wrong,  
  
I'll have a look inside your mind  
  
And tell where you belong!'  
  
The Great Hall rang with applause as the Sorting Hat finish.  
  
"When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool," she  
  
told the first years.  
  
"When the Hat announces your house, you will go and sit at the appropriate  
  
table.  
  
And also, we have a new transfer student from Japan, please welcome:  
  
"Daidouji Tomoyo,"  
  
Tomoyo came out from the line of first-years and sat on the stool. And the  
  
Hat became to talk:  
  
"Hmm. Very brave and diligent I can see. And of course very loyal to your  
  
best friend I can see. Well. you will be in..  
  
"Gryffindor!  
  
Tomoyo took off the hat and went to sit beside Harry, Hermione and Ron.  
  
Once Tomoyo had sat down, they began to say:  
  
"Welcome to Gryffindor!"  
  
"Ackerley, Stewart!"  
  
A boy walked forward, picked up the Sorting Hat, put it on and sat down on  
  
the stool  
  
"Ravenclaw!" shouted the Hat.  
  
Stewart Ackerley took off the Hat and hurried into a seat at the Ravenclaw  
  
table, where everyone was applauding him.  
  
Harry caught a glimpse of Cho Chang, the Ravenclaw Seeker, cheering Stewart  
  
Ackerley as he sat down.  
  
For a fleeting second, Harry had a strange desire to join the Ravenclaw  
  
table too.  
  
"Baddock, Malcolm!"  
  
"Slytherin!"  
  
The table on the other side of the hall erupted with cheer; Harry could see Malfoy clapping as Baddock joined the Slytherins. Harry wondered whether Baddock knew that the Slytherin house had turned out more Dark witches and wizards than any other. Fred and George hissed Malcolm Baddock as he sat  
  
down.  
  
"Branstone, Eleanor!"  
  
"Hufflepuff!"  
  
"Cauldwell, Owen!"  
  
"Hufflepuff!"  
  
"Abbott, Hannah!"  
  
A pink-faced girl with blonde pigtails stumbled out of the line, put on the  
  
hat, which fell right over her eyes, and sat down. A moment's pause -  
  
"HUFFLEPUFF!" shouted the hat.  
  
The table cheered and clapped as Hannah went to sit down at the Hufflepuff  
  
table. Harry saw a ghost of the Fat Friar waving merrily at her.  
  
"Bones, Susan!"  
  
"HUFFLEPUFF!" shouted the hat again, and Suan scuttled off to sit next to  
  
Hannah.  
  
"Boot, Terry!"  
  
"RAVENCLAW!"  
  
"Brocklehurst, Mandy" became the first new Gryffindor.  
  
"Bulstrode, Millicent" then became a Slytherin.  
  
The Sorting continued; boys and girls with varying degrees of fright on  
  
their faces moving, one by one, to the three-legged stool, the line  
  
dwindling slowly as Professor McGonagall passed the "L's.  
  
"I do hope this year's batch of Gryffindors are up to scratch," said Nearly  
  
Headless Nick, applauding as "McDonald, Natalie!" joined the Gryffinor  
  
table.  
  
"We don't want to break out winning streak, do we?"  
  
Gryffindor had won the Inter-House Championship for the last four years in  
  
a row.  
  
"Pritchard, Graham!"  
  
"Slytherin!"  
  
"Quirke, Orla!"  
  
"Ravenclaw!"  
  
And finally, with "Whitby, Kevin!" ("Hufflepuff!) the Sorting ended.  
  
Professor McGonagall picked up the hat and the stool, and carried them  
  
away. The sorting was already over and many people were wondering wherever had  
  
Dumbledore gone.  
  
Harry scanned the table more carefully. Tiny little Professor Flitwick, the Charms teacher, was sitting on a large pile of cushions beside Professor Sprout, the Herbology teacher, whose hat was askew over her flyaway grey hair.  
  
She was talking to Professor Sinistra of the Astronomy department.  
  
On professor Sinistra's other side was a sallow-faced, hook-nosed, greast- haired Potions master, Snape - Harry's least favourite person at Hogwarts.  
  
Harry's loathing of Snape was matched only by Snape's hatred of him, a hatred which had, if possible, intensified last year, when Harry had helped Sirius escape right under Snape's overlarge nose - Snape and Sirius had been enemies since their own schooldays.  
  
On Snape's other side was Professor McGonagall's seat. Next to it, and in the very center of the table, was Professor Dumbledore's seat, which was empty.  
  
Next to is seat however, was three empty seats. Beside the three was Hargid's seat.  
  
Suddenly, the great hall's big door swung open revealing Dumbledore, Sakura, Syaoran, Eriol, Cherry, Keroberous, Yue, Spinal Sun and Ruby Moon.  
  
And on her way out was Professor McGonagall carrying the stool and the hat.She almost got a shock when the door swung open. And dropped the hat and stool.  
  
Sakura saw this and helped McGonagall.  
  
When the hat saw Sakura it said:  
  
"Good to see you again Cherry!"  
  
This shocked Sakura:  
  
"Oh hello sorting!"  
  
Sakura went to Dumbledore's ears and said a few words.  
  
Dumbledore nodded his head and his mouth turned into a smile.  
  
Sakura went back to McGonagall and took the hat from her and said:  
  
"Professor McGonagall, can I borrow sorting I went to talk to it."  
  
McGonagall slightly nodded her head and Dumbledore went on to the staff table.  
  
They looked around scanning for their sit and quickly took their places.  
  
After everyone was seated, (Sakura sat beside Dumbledore and Syaoran sat beside her and Eriol sat beside him) Dumbledore introduced the eight people who were with him.  
  
Yue stood behind Sakura and Keroberous sat beneath the table and Spinal sat beneath Eriol and Ruby was behind him.  
  
Albus Dumbledore had got to his feet. He was beaming at the students and his grand daughter, his arms opened wide, as if nothing could have pleased him than to see them all here.  
  
"Welcome!" he said. "Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts!  
  
Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few things.  
  
First-years please note that the forest in the grounds is forbidden to all pupils.  
  
And a few of our older students would do well to remember that as well.  
  
Dumbledore's twinkling eyes flashed in the direction of the Weasley twins.  
  
Sakura watched in amusement as her grand father spoke to the silent crowd.  
  
"I have also been asked by Mr. Filch, the caretaker, to remind you that no magic should be used between classes in the corridors.  
  
And he also has ask me to tell you that the list of objects forbidden inside the castle this year has been extended to include Screaming Yo-yos, Fanged Frisbees and Ever-Bashing Boomerangs. The full list comprises some four hundred and thirty-seven items, I believe, and can be viewed in Mr. Filch's office, if anybody would like to check it.  
  
The corners of Dumbledore's mouth twitched.  
  
Quidditch trails will be held in the second week of term. Anyone interested in playing for their house teams should contact Madam Hooch.  
  
And finally, we have three new teachers that will be teaching Asian Magic.  
  
They are my grand daughter, Kinomoto Sakura and her two other friends Li syaoran and Hiiragizawa Eriol. Please welcome them.  
  
"Hi! I'm Kinomoto Sakura. And I hope to teach all of you" She said with a sweet smile that could melt anyone's heart just by looking at it.  
  
" I'm Li Syaoran her assistant." Syaoran said in an icy tone.  
  
"And I'm Hiiragizawa Eriol, I'm the cute descendant's assistant."  
  
"Shut up Hiiragizawa!" Syaoran said in a threatening voice.  
  
After Sakura, Syaoran and Eriol introduced themselves to the crowd, the crowd began to whisper.  
  
Sakura then whispered something to the golden lion that was unwillingly to talk, stood up.  
  
A loud roar was heard then it began to speak, not looking ever too friendly to anyone.  
  
"I am Keroberous and this is-" he pointed to the man behind Sakura with his paw, "Yue. We are both Sakura's guardians and if you do 'anything' to my mistress, anything at all, " he flicked one of his claws at them, "You'll be sorry." He then sat laid back down as Sakura was beaming at him.  
  
"I'm Yue don't try to talk to me or you'll end up on bed for a year with your bones all broken up." He said in a very icy tone.  
  
Eriol then nodded to the big panther that stood up reluctantly.  
  
"I am Spinal Sun and this butterfly girl behind my master is Ruby Moon. Don't even bother talking to us or you will be in bed all year.  
  
Ruby Moon faked a sigh and smiled smugly, "Suppi-chan and Kerokerokeroppi sitting on a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G-!"  
  
They growled and opened their mouth and shouted.  
  
"SHUT YOUR DAMN BIG MOUTH GIRL!"  
  
A red beam and a ball of fire shot out at her as she dodged, therefore making a big hole against the wall, scorching it and well, a lot bricks were falling out.  
  
Eriol and Sakura didn't look one bit agitated and continued to talk with Syaoran.  
  
Sakura waved her hand and it glowed pink and instantly, the wall began to mend itself back to the way it was.  
  
While all this was happening, everyone gasped, and the teachers were a bit surprised.  
  
But Dumbledore was not surprised he was just smiling at them.  
  
Dumbledore stood up once more and cleared his throat, "Well, what you are waiting for? Dig in."  
  
At once, the plates all were filled with food though everyone wasn't eating much because they were all staring at Sakura, Syaoran. Eriol, Keroberous, Spinal Sun, Yue or Ruby Moon.  
  
"Syaoran, why is every girl with their eyes filled with hearts looking at you and Eriol except Tomoyo who is looking at Eriol and every boy was looking at me is drooling?" Sakura said in a very curious tone.  
  
Syaoran looked up sure enough, all the girls (except Tomoyo of course was looking at Eriol doing something) were looking at him with a dreamy look on their faces.  
  
And all the boys were looking at Sakura their mouths were drooling.  
  
Syaoran's POV  
  
Damit, why are all the boys drooling at my Sakura?  
  
Wait!.  
  
When was Sakura mine?  
  
Oh my god! Li Syaoran. Now you are going to think about her again.  
  
Stop thinking about her already damit. Great Li Syaoran now you are going mad!  
  
End of POV  
  
So this is chapter 4! Chapter 5 serving in at least a few days.  
  
sakura_loves_syaoran 


	5. Chapter 5: The secret

Tittle: Recarnation or not, you are still my daughter  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and CCS. They belong to Clamp and J.K.Rowling.  
  
(A/N: Gomen minna-san for the delay and hope you like this chapter!)  
  
~ Recap on last chapter ~  
  
Syaoran's POV  
  
Damit, why are all the boys drooling at my Sakura?  
  
Wait!.  
  
When was Sakura mine?  
  
Oh my god! Li Syaoran. Now you are going to think about her again.  
  
Stop thinking about her already damit. Great Li Syaoran now you are going mad!  
  
End of recap on last chapter  
  
Just then, Syaoran's cheeks blushed tomato red.  
  
"Syao-kun, are you ok?" a worried Sakura said.  
  
"I-I f-f-fin-e s-saku-ra" he said still blushing.  
  
"Ok!" Sakura happily said. ^_^'''  
  
At last when the last of the puddings too disappeared and both Sakura, Syaoran, Eriol and Tomoyo had enjoyed the feast.  
  
At last Professor Dumbledore stood up.  
  
"And now, off you go you need to get a good night sleep."  
  
The Gryffindors was the first to set off for the Entrance Hall and up the marble staircase.  
  
The portraits along the corridors whispered and pointed here and there as they passed.  
  
They climbed more staircases, yawning and dragging their feet, Tomoyo was just wondering how much further they had to go when they came to a sudden halt.  
  
At last they finally reached.  
  
At the very end of the corridor hung a portrait of a very fat lady in a pink silk dress.  
  
"Password?" she said.  
  
"Reddish Phoenix" said Hermione. (A/N: She's a prefect just to let you know. ^_^ And I couldn't think of anything for the password is so lame right?)  
  
The portrait swung forwards to reveal a hole in the wall, through which they all climbed in.  
  
A crackling fire was waiting for them in a circular room, which was full of squashy armchairs and tables.  
  
Hermione grabbed Tomoyo's hand and dragged her into the girl's dormitories and they disappeared.  
  
~~~ Back at Sakura's ~~~  
  
"Sakura, Minerva will take the three of you to the guest rooms where there are three rooms linked to each other. That means that you three are able to communicate with each other. Sakura, your room will be the center one, Mr.  
Li and Mr. Hiiragizawa will be beside your room." Dumbledore said.  
  
"And, he continued tomorrow breakfast will start at 8.00 a.m sharp so be  
ready." He said  
  
"Ok.' The three chorused.  
  
Then Minerva leaded them to the guestrooms.  
  
"Here is your rooms. If you need anything, just inform me or Ablus  
Goodnight children." She said leaving.  
  
"Good night Professor Minerva." The three chorused.  
  
When Sakura entered the room she gasped. It was magnificent! It was all  
light pink, dark pink and white. At the upper right and left-hand corner were doors. Sakura guessed those  
leaded to the boys. And the lower right part was a queen-sized bed decorated with silk sheets and cherry blossoms were embroid every where.  
  
The left-hand side was a light pink computer with a dark blue chair.  
  
The floor was carpeted with green and gold carpets. It looked stunning!  
  
~ Sakura P.O.V ~  
  
Wow! I'd never thought that Grand father was so creative and had a great taste? I guess he changed a little over the years but still as mysterious  
as ever.  
  
~ At Syaoran's + his P.O.V ~  
  
Lovely! All the colours are my favourite. It's good that my Sakura is just  
next door.  
  
Wait!. When was Sakura mine?!?  
  
(mind) yeah yeah admit it Li Syaoran, you loved her since. forever!  
  
(heart) don't worry some day you will confess to her.  
  
"I just hope so.," Syaoran thought.  
  
~ At Eriol's + his P.O.V ~  
  
Hm. not bad they are either light blue or dark blue. I like the style. Hope  
we (Sakura, Eriol & Dumbledore) can keep the sercret until later.  
  
(Yup! That's what I'm talking about)  
  
~ Back to Sakura ~  
(A/N: I know you guys are getting confused right now because for  
jumping here and there. but just bear for awhile. ok?)  
  
"Hm. Yue, Kero you two can just sleep where ever you want ok?"  
  
"Ya sure" Kero said sleepily  
  
"Alright Mistress Sakura" Yue said trying to sound awake as possible but  
failed.  
  
Then Sakura went into the bathroom to change into her nightgown Tomoyo had  
specially made for her.  
  
Then she came out looking stunning. She wore a longed sleeved silky pink  
gown that flows down to her ankles.  
  
After that, she went to visit Eriol in his room.  
  
~ In Eriol's room ~  
  
After he had admired the own room he had changed into his boxers with a  
light blue T-shirt on, he heard a knock at the door.  
  
~ Eriol's P.O.V ~  
  
Oh! I guess that must be Sakura. I better open the door before she gets  
tired of knocking it and will plan to break it down.  
  
"Coming!" came the reply.  
  
"Ruby, would you mind opening the door for me." Eriol said his back facing  
his creation.  
  
"Of course Eriol-sama." Replied a hyper Ruby.  
  
Ruby opened the door and screamed 'Kawaii!!!!'  
  
At the door was dear Sakura-Chan turning deaf by Ruby Moon's screaming.  
  
"Um. Ruby, can you stop screaming now.? I'm going to turn deaf already,"  
Sakura said wincing.  
  
"Oh! Sorry Sakura-Chan. But you look so Kawaii!"  
  
"Thanks." Sakura said softly blushing slightly.  
  
"Eriol-Kun would you mind I want to talk to you for a moment?" said Sakura  
  
"Sure no problem. Ruby, Spinal would you mind if you went next door for a  
moment?" their master's voice came.  
  
"Not at all Eriol-sama." Both of them chorused.  
  
Then they hurried across the room to next door because they knew that there  
was something both sorcerer and sorceress want to talk about.  
  
"Onii-Chan, when are we going to hiding until they find out?" (Sakura)  
  
"Sakura, I know you miss mum and dad but we can't just tell them that we  
are immortals, that will scare the daylights out of them." Eriol said  
softly to Sakura.  
  
"I know what you mean." She said snuggling up to her brother while a tear  
came running down her cheek.  
  
~ Flash back ~  
  
A little girl about 5 years old was holding hands with her brother also the same age.  
  
You're right they are twins. And very cute ones too.  
  
Behind them were their bodyguards. And I might add that where are their parents? Well, let me introduce them to you first.  
  
The little girl was none other then Sakura Star Reed. The one holding hands was her twin brother, Eriol Sun Reed.  
  
You might know who they got their sur-names from the man is none other Clow Reed. Clow Reed was a man of kindness, fierce ruler but wise.  
  
Would you guess their mother of course she is none other then.  
  
(Sakura-stary: Ha Ha! A cliffhanger! I'm sooo mean. Sorry to disappoint all of you but in the next chapter then I will reveal who is their mother but if you know the story 'Card Captor Sakura' well then the surprise is gone. And all of you who are reading this would ask.  
  
'Why did Sakura call Eriol Onii-Chan?  
  
How did they become immortals?'  
  
And so on. Please do not ask me those questions yet. Keep them in your heart for now. I'm trying to figure out how to explain all these to you all.  
  
So R & R please!  
  
Or email me at  
  
~*sakura_gurl_star@hotmail.com*~  
  
Ja Ne! 


	6. Chapter 6: The flash back

Tittle: Recarnation or not, you are still my daughter  
  
Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not own Harry Potter and CCS. They belong to Clamp and J.K.Rowling.  
  
(A/N: The explanation part comes in from here. hope you enjoy it)  
  
~ Recap on the last chapter ~  
  
~ Flash back ~  
  
A little girl about 5 years old was holding hands with her brother also the same age.  
  
You're right they are twins. And very cute ones too.  
  
Behind them were their bodyguards. And I might add that where are their parents? Well, let me introduce them to you first.  
  
The little girl was none other then Sakura Star Reed. The one holding hands was her twin brother, Eriol Sun Reed.  
  
You might know who they got their sur-names from the man is none other Clow Reed. Clow Reed was a man of kindness, fierce ruler but wise.  
  
Would you guess who their mother is.of course she is none other then.  
  
~ End of recap ~  
  
of course she is none other then.  
  
'Nadeshiko Reed, Queen of the heavens.'  
  
She had three children and it spread far and wide they were charming, beautiful and handsome.  
  
Her eldest son was Touya Moon Reed. Next came Eriol Sun reed and last of all came the innocent yet kawaii Sakura Star Reed.  
  
(A/N: Alright now let me explain.)  
  
~ Clow Reed: King of the heavens. Sakura, Eriol and  
Touya's father and also adores Sakura  
most of all. Created the Clow Cards  
but in the future Sakura captured  
them and they became Star Cards and  
has powerful magic.  
  
Looks: A great length of long dark blue hair that he  
ties it up in a ponytail and wears a pair of  
glasses, sapphire blue eyes and a gentle smile.  
  
~ Nadeshiko Reed: Queen of the heavens, Sakura,  
Eriol and Touya's mother. Said to  
be the most beautiful queen and  
woman on heaven. Kind yet gentle  
and very powerful magic.  
  
Looks: Has long wavy black hair, green emerald eyes  
and a gentle smile. ~  
  
~ Touya Moon Reed: Eldest son of Clow Reed is very  
over-protective of Sakura and  
has moon magic. (He isn't  
really protective of Eriol  
because he is not so dense as  
  
Sakura. Wouldn't you agree? ^_^)  
  
Looks: Jet black hair emerald eyes and charming yet  
handsome face that would make any girl  
swoop and faint.  
  
Attitude: Very rude at boys that try to get close to his  
kaijuu. (spelling?)  
  
Guardian: Cunning, is a very playful fox it had light  
blue eyes, shiny sliver fur and pointy ears.  
And only listens to Sakura and Eriol as  
Touya has a really hard time disciplining  
it. ~  
  
~ Eriol Sun Reed: Second son of Clow Reed. Quite  
over-protective of Sakura as well  
and also has sun magic. (You  
would not have seen Eriol  
protective of Sakura but its  
true only in this fic of course.)  
  
Looks: Navy blue hair, sapphire blue eyes wears a  
thin but light pair of spectacles. Also has a  
charming and handsome face that would make  
any girl (except Sakura of course) swoop.  
  
Attitude: As you know, quite protective but doesn't  
show it.  
  
Guardians: Ruby Moon and Spinal Sun. ~  
  
~ Sakura Star Reed: Only daughter of Clow Reed.  
Has the Clow Cards a.k.a. Star Cards now.  
Her wand has changed, the golden star  
shone brightly as ever, the wings at the side  
were more pink and wand handle was  
decorated with light pink and dark pink  
diamonds, rubies and jewels.  
  
(The Clow Cards were captured on Earth and also changed on Earth the wand was changed when Sakura and co. were to go to Hogwarts.)  
  
Looks: Honey brown hair the flows gracefully down  
her ankles, has a pair of innocent and  
enchanting emerald eyes and perfect figure  
that showed her each and every figure her  
bangs covered her crystal star. (Even  
though Sakura is still young, many boys drool  
over her at the first sight. ''' ^_^''' in heaven  
of course!)  
  
Attitude: Dense sometimes, sweet, gentle, caring,  
kawaii, stunning, lovely and perfect.  
  
Guardians: Keroberous, Yue, Ying Ying and Aqua.  
Ying Ying, a pet phoenix has ruby red  
  
eyes, golden beak, light pink and light  
red fur. Aqua is a pet cat, it has shiny  
also fuffly white fur and a pink nose.~  
  
That's the end of my explanation if you still don't understand about the characters I've explained then email me at  
  
~*sakura_gurl_star@hotmail.com*~  
  
And I'll continue the story in the next chapter so stay tuned to 'Recarnation or not, you are still my daughter' And I know this chapter is kind of short but I promise you the next chapter will be longer!  
  
Ja Ne! 


	7. Pls read!

Hi guys! This is sakura-stary here.... I will be kinda busy for the next month and I will also rewrite the stories, "Recarnation or not, you are still my daughter & Daughter and Sons of Clow" As I got a few things I wanna change... So, Syaonara!! )  
  
_sakura-stary_


End file.
